


A Nightmare Revisited

by daggers_in_the_smiles_of_men



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggers_in_the_smiles_of_men/pseuds/daggers_in_the_smiles_of_men
Summary: A short glance into one of the (more G-rated) ways it might have gone if Lilith had visited Zelda in her nightmare.





	A Nightmare Revisited

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the Batibat episode. 
> 
> Please forgive me for my rambles.

The moment Lilith entered the Spellman’s kitchen and heard Zelda’s distant yet distinctive cry, she realized she had made a mistake once again. She silently cursed herself for her error that would cost her precious time in locating Sabrina before it was too late. She knew she had to keep it moving and fast, but something about the raw sound of despair that escaped Zelda’s lips caused an uncomfortable flurry in Lilith’s chest. Lilith breathed a frustrated sigh that sounded like a hiss through her slightly parted lips; this was _not_ the time for her weakness for a witch to be her stumbling block.

Even as Lilith inched forward, her footsteps not making a sound, Zelda stared blankly before her, almost as if she could not see her approaching. Carefully, Lilith lowered herself to her knees. Even then, their faces merely a breath apart, a slight wince was the only indication that Zelda was aware of her presence at all. The sight of her mascara-streaked face and disheveled hair created an unexplainable ache deep within Lilith. Holding her breath and fully anticipating adamant objection, Lilith reached out and brushed away tears from Zelda’s cheeks with her thumbs. She hadn’t expected Zelda’s eyes to flutter closed — would never have anticipated the way Zelda leaned so tenderly into her touch. It took little encouragement, then, for Zelda to nestle herself in Lilith’s arms. Zelda shivered as Lilith made soothing noises, her warm breath tickling Zelda’s neck. Zelda clung to her almost desperately, though it was never more pressing that Lilith be on her way and resume her search for Sabrina.

Lilith gave Zelda a tight squeeze and placed a kiss on her head.

“You’re alright,” she assured her. “I’ll be back to check on you.”

“You’re leaving?” Zelda choked out, her voice gravelly. 

Zelda’s eyes were wide and fearful.

“Only to make certain I can get you out of here,” Lilith answered hurriedly.

When fresh tears began falling to Zelda’s cheeks, it was nearly impossible for Lilith to force herself to untangle from her grip. She tried to harden herself against the small whimpers and sniffles that began again as Zelda wrapped her arms securely around herself. It would be fruitless to try and explain why it was imperative for Lilith to keep moving now, though the fact did little to make turning her back on her and walking away any easier.

When Zelda awoke from her nightmare, she would have a strange but clear memory of being in Mary Wardwell’s arms, of feeling her soft touch and the kiss upon her head. Zelda would remember the feeling of immense comfort she received from the mere closeness of this almost stranger, though she would not remember calling out for her in the middle of the night or the way the beautiful dark-haired woman fulfilled her promise of returning to watch over Zelda long after the demon Batibat had been imprisoned once again.

 

**The end**


End file.
